The Twilight Twenty Five  Round 5
by mcgt
Summary: A collection of O/S and drabbles for The Twilight Twenty Five Challenge - To post 25 o/s or drabbles in 3 months.  Ratings will vary.  Please see the top for the prompt and the rating and pairing associated with the fic/chapter. Thanks!
1. Prompt 3 Drabble Rinse and Repeat

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 3**  
><strong>Pen Name: Mcgt<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella & Alice**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

Thanks to TwilightMomOfTwo for betaing this for me. Any additional errors are my own.

I don't own anything related to Twilight. No infringement intended. This disclaimer applies to all entries for the Twilight Twenty-Five

Links for The Twilight 25 will also be in my profile if you're curious.

(Photo: 2 people leaning on washers in a Laundromat)

Rinse and Repeat

Sunday morning ritual.

Coffee in hand, we sit as each cycle passes.

Huddled together, we exchange torrid details of the previous evening's encounters and hookups.

The good, the bad and the very ugly of a night on the prowl.

My story begins just as the wash cycle starts its chugging rhythm.

Alice's tales are told while our clothes are on spin.

We laugh at the other's stories, never taking things too seriously.

By the time the dryer bell dings we've managed to purge our immature antics from the night before.

We depart knowing next Sunday will be another repeat performance.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I'll be doing more OS soon. I just wanted to get some writing out of the way for a few that hit me overnight.

Have you heard about the **Twilight Post Secret Challenge**? It's a O/S Contest I'm hosting. Check out my profile for the link & get writing.

Thanks!


	2. Prompt 13 Drabble The Lake House

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 13**  
><strong>Pen Name: Mcgt<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Edward & Emmett**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

Thanks to TwilightMomOfTwo for betaing this. Any additional errors are all my own.

(Photo: Goodbye Summer 2011 written in sand)

**The Lake house**

My feet were numb from the frigid water as we heaved the heavy supports up onto the break wall. Why my mother insisted on waiting until the very last minute to take out the dock for the season was a mystery to me. Yet year after year, my brothers and I stood in the freezing water preparing to close up the cottage for the winter, while Mom stood on the back porch, ensuring everything was put away exactly where she wanted it.

"Edward, when are you gonna finally learn to wear the damn waders?" Emmett joked, laughing at my misery.


	3. Prompt 18 Drabble Curve Ball

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 18 - _Pitch_**  
><strong>Pen Name: Mcgt<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

Thanks to TwilightMomOfTwo for betaing this for me. Any additional errors are my own.

**Curve Ball**

"Senator Cullen, you'll head out to the mound after the National Anthem's sung," my assistant Heidi says, handing me the new baseball, shiny white with red stitches, before indicating I should follow her to the door leading out to the field.

The entire time I keep hoping I don't throw it like President Obama did a couple years ago, not even making it to home plate. I feel reasonably assured of my success after playing eight years of little league, but still. I didn't need to become a YouTube sensation overnight.

"Okay, you're up. One right across the plate, sir."


	4. Prompt 8 OneShot Caught in Thought

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 8 - Daydream  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

Thanks to **TwilightMomofTwo** for betaing this O/S. I appreciate all of her help. She rocks.

**Caught in Thought**

He's wearing his usual attire of pleated Khaki's, a starched within an inch of its life white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up twice, showing his strong forearms. Shoes are light tan loafers, shined to perfection.

How this man can make Geek-Chic look, well, chic is beyond me.

His hair is a tousled mess, his left hand always fiddling with it, one of the nervous tics I know he has after studying him for the entire semester. His glasses are usually somewhat askew since his arms wave around during his lectures; his enthusiasm's too cute not to love.

While History of the Great Wars doesn't really get my blood pumping, Dr. Masen oozes passion for the subject. It doesn't matter if he's speaking about Sherman Tanks or the Blitzkrieg. He loves every aspect of modern history and his quirky behavior around the classroom shows it.

Although after too many late nights, not even the good professor's animated lecture is keeping me interested. Resting my head in my hand, I gaze off to the side of the room at an old European map, pulled down to help Dr. Masen show exactly where the Battle of the Bulge took place.

For me, it's helping my mind wander.

~~oo~~

_I'm dressed in a tan trench coat in an effort to ward off the blustery weather we're having, a pencil skirt keeping my knees tight together as I briskly walk down a dark avenue in a rush to get away from the German soldiers on patrol. I can hear their boots stomping in time as they march across the wet cobblestones in the square. I'm in a hurry to get to the man I love, the man who I've been fighting for, yet haven't seen in many months. He's being hidden in a Resistance member's basement for the moment and it's likely he'll have to be moved in the next day or so as German intelligence begins to narrow down his whereabouts_

_Ducking down under a low eave, I carefully descend the steps to the back door, rapping lightly on the heavy oak._

"_Oui?" Valerie calls out from behind the door, knowing well enough to wait until the correct password's been spoken before opening up._

"_Vive la resistance. C'est Isabella et je viens seule." I whisper, waiting as I hear the heavy locks click away and the door pulled open. Behind it stands Valerie, softly lit in dim candlelight, a worried look flashing across her face, knowing how bad this could turn out for all of us. There are rumors about death camps and torture, not to mention people being shot at close range in the town square just to make a point._

"_Bienvenue, Isabella. Edward is here waiting for you." She switches to my native English, knowing how limited my French skill are. Closing the door behind me, she locks it up tight, grabbing the candle off the tiny table beside her and begins to walk into the dark hallway, the light flickering along the walls with her swift movements._

_After a short walk, I see we're coming to the end of the tunnel, the light from a room spilling into the end, filling it with a warm glow._

"_We had to create a false entryway to avoid being detected. So far it's worked, but I doubt for long," she comments just as we enter a large room, lit only from a fireplace and a dozen or more candles strewn about along the walls. In the center, sitting at a bare wooden table is Edward, his face bruised from a beating he must have taken a few days ago since the purple is turning towards a putrid greenish color around his cheek and nose. _

_He glances up at me over his cup, a tired smile appearing and I'm overwhelmed with emotion. I've come so close to losing him during this fight to help the allies, but seeing him like this makes my heart hurt and my head unsure if the fight is worth the risks we both have been taking._

"_Isabella," he says like a prayer, breathy and filled with a longing I've mirrored myself._

"_Edward, what happened?" My fingers gently graze over his healing wounds, before leaning down to kiss his battered lips._

"_I'm going to be upstairs making some supper. I'll be back with your meals in a bit. Edward, you should rest. We'll need to move you soon," Valerie calls over her shoulder, making her way up the tiny staircase that led up to her house._

"_Merci, Valerie." _

_Edward's deep timbre can still get me turned on in an instant. No matter the state of his face, I love this man so completely that words aren't able to describe the depth of them._

"_Come, my Isabella, it has been too long since you've lain with me. I believe I'm rather famished for the taste of you." Nipping at my throat, he stands and tugs me towards the small makeshift bed along the back wall of the small room. An old mattress is covered with an array of tattered blankets. "My apologies that we are not meeting under better circumstances, but hopefully this war will end soon and we can be together always." His hands are unbuttoning my coat, wet from the rain before sliding it from my shoulders. He meticulously removes every article of clothing, doing his best to place them onto the back of a chair so not to soil or ruin them. _

_When I finally lay beneath him, his lust-filled gaze staring at me hungrily, I can't help but feel like I'm home. His weight shifts as he tosses his shirt and pants onto the floor without a second glance. Our lips rarely leave each other, always kissing or nipping some piece of skin, making up for lost time._

_His hands cup my breasts gently, kissing his way down my throat before encircling my nipple with his tongue. To finally feel his hot skin against my own is a relief. We've spent so much time apart, fighting this war, I'm not sure if I'd be able to let him go when dawn appeared._

"_God, how I've missed you." His hands push my legs apart, fingers exploring my clit, ensuring I'm ready for him. _

"_Please," I beg, running my nails along his back, grabbing his ass, needing to feel all of him._

_Acquiescing to my plea, he slowly enters, filling me completely. We both exhale in rhythm, realizing how wonderful it feels to be joined at last. We lay together for a moment, neither of us moving, just enjoying the feel of our coupling._

_~~oo~~_

"Mrs. Swan. Can you tell me what the main goal behind the German offensive was?" His devious smile tells me he knows I wasn't paying attention and wants to call me out on it.

"Um…I believe it was to split the Allied forces up in an attempt to try and get them to sign a treaty enabling Hitler to focus on his Eastern frontal assault." Sometimes I'm astounded by my ability to talk out of my ass, and conjure up details from my previous collegiate classes.

"That is correct; however I would like to see you in my office after class." He continues his lecture, nonplussed at my quick on my feet response.

Taking notes for the remainder of time, I can't help but notice how Dr. Masen glances my way every so often, a smirk across his face as if he knows what I'd been daydreaming about.

When the clock strikes the top of the hour, the professor finally releases us from his care, telling us all to have a nice weekend. Packing my bags slowly, I wonder what Dr. Masen might want to discuss with me. Following a few moments after him, I walk the path to his office with sweaty palms and a quickened pulse, trying to figure out what's in store for me.

Knocking lightly on his door, I hear his faint reply to come in.

"Mrs. Swan. Close the door and please, have a seat," he says, gesturing to one of the two chairs sitting opposite of his desk.

Once I'm settled he asks me point blank, "So what were you daydreaming about today? I'm beginning to take offense at the amount of time you stare off into space instead of staring at me." His mocking tone startles me, making me wonder where this conversation's going.

"Now, don't lie. I'd like to hear what was more interesting than my lecture on the bloodiest battle in World War II. Don't think I was fooled for one moment by your vague reply to my question."

He stands, rounding the corner of his desk to lean up against it, leaving barely a half a foot between us. After all of my fantasies about him, I never thought in real life he'd call me out on my infatuation.

"I'm waiting, Mrs. Swan, and I'm not really a patient man."

"Um… I was thinking about you. As if we were part of the resistance during the War and were separated by our cause-"

Without any warning, he pulls me up and kisses me fiercely, his hand wrapped tightly into my hair before I even know what's happening.

"God, you were having that Casablanca fantasy again, weren't you, honey?" he whispers, spinning me so I'm bent over his desk, skirt flipped up against my back in one swift movement.

"I knew I shouldn't have registered for your class. How am I supposed to get any research done when I can't stop thinking about how sexy you look geeked out, and all the dirty things I want you to do to me?" Now that our Student/Teacher role's been broken, we're freely showing our more traditional role as husband and wife.

His pants are around his ankles and I can feel his erection pointing toward the Promised Land. He shoves my panties down my legs so they're dangling around one foot. Urging him on, I maneuver him into my slick pussy, pushing back abruptly, allowing him to fill me completely.

"Fuck, seeing you sitting up there surrounded by all those nitwits..." His conversation is abrupt, speaking a few words after each thrust before getting his point across.

His pace speeds up and I know I need to get a move on if I'm going to pull into the station the same time as him. My fingers fly across my clit as Edward slams into me, kissing my neck with every down stroke.

We've only fucked in his office once since I started taking his class to try and help me with the research for my newest mystery novel. We know how to keep it down, with a toddler at home; we have to take our opportunities when they present themselves. Like right now, in his office.

We both come close together, with Edward shuddering first, biting into the back of my neck and moaning my name as softly as he can.

Catching our breath, we rest against his desk, front to back, our breathing even and in time with the other.

"Thank God you're taking this class audit only."

_**A/N**_

_I loved writing this one & hope you enjoyed it. FYI – Bella kept her maiden name after she got married because she was a published author. _

_Also – if you haven't already heard, I'm hosting a O/S Contest called the __**Twilight Post Secret Challenge**__. Check out my profile for the link. You pick a Secret from the prompts provided and write about what it inspires. Entries will be accepted until November 30__th__. _


	5. Prompt 21 Drabble Throw Me a Rope

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 21  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

Photo: Buoy attached to a railing by the ocean

**Throw me a rope**

The forecasters say a hurricane is coming, telling us all to take shelter.

Yet the storm's already scored a direct hit after you obliterated my heart.

Strolling into my apartment, not a care in the world, you blew my life apart with four little words.

"I need some time."

And when you say time, you really mean forever.

Without a second glance, you depart, wishing me well.

With little regard for my own safety, I head out to the pier, watching the swell of the storm descend upon the beach, wishing with all my heart it would swallow me whole.


	6. Prompt 22 Drabble A Father's Love

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 22  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie/Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

Photo: Girl with a butterfly flying out of her hands

Thanks as always to **TwilightMomOfTwo** for looking these over before I post.

**A Father's love**

Peaches and cream skin, softness unparalleled.

Lashes splayed across her cheeks as she sleeps.

Innocence at its best.

Dark curls she must have inherited from her mother.

Expressive eyes filled with wonder.

Makes my heart ache with the love I feel.

In peaceful slumber against my chest, my fatherly pride overwhelms me.

Wishing she has a life filled with happiness and love. Full of baby dolls, butterflies and barrettes

Yet I know life is never that simple, and I can only hope to prepare her to take a few stumbles.

Placing a kiss upon her head, I let her dream.


	7. Prompt 2 Drabble Mazel Tov

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 2  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob/Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

Photo: Broken wine glass with a hammer in the background

Thanks as always to **TwilightMomOfTwo** for looking these over before I post.

**Mazel Tov**

I stare silently at the shattered glass, sitting within the decorative jar.

Its symbol was to remind us that once we'd joined together, we would never be as good apart.

Yet here I sit, alone, glaring at the divorce papers you served me with just this morning.

No reason other than we've grown apart. Wanting different things.

You didn't even give me a choice. Dropping the papers onto our tiny kitchen table, you picked up your suitcase and walked out the door. Saying you'd be back for the rest another time.

Throwing away eight good years.

Never mind my heart.

A/N - this is JPOV in case you were curious


	8. Prompt 19 Drabble You Know It's Working

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 19 - Tingle  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett / Rosalie  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

Thanks as always to **TwilightMomOfTwo** for looking these over before I post.

**If You Feel That Tingle, You know it's Working**

I'm about to grab my usual Suave, when I see a new bottle sitting in the caddie. Flipping the lid open, it smells like a minty forest and I can't help but pour a ton into my hand.

"Rosie!" I shout from the shower, just as the shampoo starts running into my eyes.

Poking her head into the bathroom, she asks what I need.

"Why does my head feel like it's on fire? What the hell is in this fancy ass shampoo of yours?"

I hear her huff. "Its mint and tea tree oil, you idiot. Now quit using mine."


	9. Prompt 4 One Shot  A Bed No Longer Empty

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: 4**

**Pen Name: Mcgt**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella / Edward **

**Rating: M (just to be safe)**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

Thanks as always to **TwilightMomOfTwo** for looking these over before I post. She rocks!

* * *

><p><strong>A Bed No Longer Empty<strong>

My mouth tastes acrid and feels as if I've been chewing on cotton for the few hours I did sleep.

Glancing around, I see I'm alone. The sheets a tangled mess swirled around my naked form. Tugging on a wrinkled edge, I cover myself and sit up, rubbing my dry, sleep deprived eyes.

_Another night, another hangover, another empty bed._

Glancing around my disheveled room, mystery man's clothes are nowhere to be found. But why would they be? I've done this same routine a dozen times before, whenever the itch for companionship consumes me and I go in search for a bed warmer.

For some reason there's a nagging thought in the deep recesses of my mind trying to get out, but until I get a shower and some Advil, it's probably going to stay stuck.

I feel heavy and somewhat melancholy over the thought of waking alone again, but I can't understand why. One night stands don't usually bother me. As long as we're safe, I don't have a problem with the wham, bam, thank you ma'am of it all. I've been called the 'perfect woman' and a 'guy's girl'; yet for all those nice references, I'm still boyfriend-less. I'm the girl no girl is ever threatened by when their boyfriend says, I'm going to watch the game with Bella.

_Always the buddy, never the romantic lead._

I know I'm pretty enough, yet I'm not high maintenance. I wear mascara and, if you're lucky, some eyeliner on special occasions. I'm more comfortable in flip flops than high heels and prefer jeans to skirts. Always have, always will. I can pick up a guy in a bar effortlessly, but when it comes to the long term lovey dovey stuff, I'm at a total loss.

Swinging my feet over the edge, I test my balance, not really sure if I'm still drunk from all we consumed last night. Feeling steady enough, I head into the bathroom, picking up the random articles of clothing on my way, chucking them in the direction of my hamper, but missing the majority of the shots.

Gazing at my reflection, I can still see the remnants of my passionate evening; bruised lips, tiny bite marks and hickies adorn my body, some in very interesting places. I pop three pills and guzzle an entire glass of water before testing to see if the shower is ready for me. The ancient apartment building has the oldest water heaters around and takes gallons just for it to reach lukewarm in my third floor studio. Once under the hot spray, my mind begins to clear, steamy images bombard my consciousness from the wild romp I had with a sexy ginger who had the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

_Drunken groping as we try to undress ourselves with unsteady feet._

_Mutual laughs as the condom flies out of his hand when he finally gets the wrapper open._

_Strong hands holding me up by my hips as he pounds mercilessly away at me. _

_Flipping me from one position to the next as if I was a tiny, spinner of a girl. _

_Soft kisses trailing along the back of my neck to wake me for round three._

_Whispers in the dark as he holds me against his chest and I fall into a deep, restful sleep._

I methodically wash and rinse my shampoo, conditioner and body wash on auto pilot. Attempting to shave my legs is too daunting a task, and I give up before I fall over in my tiny shower. Toweling off, I stand examining my now clean face, looking a thousand times better than I did fifteen minutes ago with the remnants of yesterday's makeup smeared across my face.

My mind keeps ticking through the images of last night, like a flipping photo album of sexual depravity. While the man's name isn't on the tip of my tongue, what he managed to do with his won't be forgotten for a long time to come.

He was a talented lover, and I want to say he was quite the conversationalist too, but without much memory of us outside of my bedroom, I have no concrete proof of it.

After brushing my teeth and finishing up my normal bathroom routine, I'm about to open the door when I hear a sound that stops me short.

If I didn't know better, it sounds like my front door, but since I'm the only one with a key, it's either my neighbor's door creaking or I have an intruder.

I stand stunned momentarily before realizing that the bathroom's lock doesn't work, making my hiding place pretty much useless. Peeking out, I survey the tiny room, my eyes landing on the back of my mystery man, two coffees sitting beside him on the nightstand while he removes his jacket, placing it on the lone chair I own.

The squeak of the door reveals my location and he spins around to see me standing there in my old lavender towel and wet hair dripping down my arms. He smiles broadly, but perhaps based on my shocked expression, it falls.

"Uh, hi," I whisper, mortified by the light of day, not to mention the lack of alcohol running through my system. My stomach starts to flip, queasy from anxiety not to mention too many Patron shots.

"I thought we could use some coffee?" he replies timidly, but takes one of the cups and holds it in front of him like a peace offering.

"Just let me get some clothes…" I grab whatever I see lying near the bathroom door, and shut it with a bang, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

No one's ever come back and I don't know what to do now that there's a man standing in my studio apartment bearing coffee and hung-over conversation. I wish I had my phone so I could text Jasper about what do to in this situation. I'm panicking and have no idea why.

I must have been in there longer than I thought, because there's a light tapping on the door and mystery man's asking if I'm okay.

He pushes the door open slightly, not waiting for my reply, to see me hyperventilating over the sink, the towel still loosely secured around my body.

"Hey, I can leave if you want. I just thought we had a great time and I thought after coffee maybe we could grab some lunch or something? But if you want me to go, I'll go. It's okay, really. Please stop looking at me like that…" He's rambling on with his hands stuck up in surrender as he walks towards me.

The poor guy doesn't know what to do with my freak out, but keeps talking to me, as if I'm on the ledge about to jump. His hand gently touches my shoulder and runs down the length of my arm in an attempt to loosen my grip from the sink's countertop.

"Bella," he whispers, leaning down to kiss behind my ear, all the while not taking his eyes off mine in the mirror, waiting for me to tell him no or go on some kind of attack.

But my body remembers. My brain calms the instant his hand touches my skin, his kiss reigniting the burning flame of desire we'd shared just hours ago.

"Why are you so upset?" His arms are surrounding mine, lightly trapping me against the vanity while his lips speak softly in my ear, and never breaks eye contact.

My confusion over why I'm so terrified unnerves me, but with Edward's hand covering my own so delicately, I can't help but be soothed by his presence. Leaning back against his chest, I allow myself a calming breath.

"No one's ever stayed…" I mumble, as a tear escapes, running down my cheek. I didn't realize how lonely I've been. A longing deep in my chest, a craving for the love and affection I've been missing for so long.

Spinning me in his arms, mystery man grins, tugging on my chin so I'll meet his eye. He confesses, "Bella, why in the world wouldn't I stay? You're probably the most interesting woman I've ever met. God, you're smart, sexy and can down a Patron shot like nobody's business." His lips meet mine and it's as if the floodgate breaks wide open.

"Edward. You're Edward. Thank God," I exclaim, kissing him repeatedly through our matching smiles when I finally remember much of the prior evening.

_The bet I took when he started rooting against my favorite team at the bar._

_The shots I'd had to consume as payback for the bet I ended up losing._

_The incredible conversation we had the entire time._

_The way the cheese dripped off his chin when we finally got around to eating some pizza after our Patron-fest._

_The way he almost declined my invitation back to my apartment, but my overly forward kiss sealed the deal._

_The instant connection I'd felt when our lips met._

_The way his hands felt brushing across my ass when I fumbled with the keys as I tried to let him into my apartment._

_The three orgasms he gave me before we fell asleep with my head tucked into the crook of his shoulder._

All of these thoughts flit through my mind in an instant, and I can't help but wonder, 'what if?'

Tugging me back into the present, Edward asks, "So, how about that coffee?" He grabs my clothes off the floor, and hands them to me before exiting the bathroom trying to give me some privacy.

I pull on the mismatched shirt and yoga pants and walk out feeling like a new woman. Hangover be damned, I want to try and figure out how to keep hold of the man now sitting so casually on my bed, looking like he belongs there.

"This isn't a one night stand to you, is it?" I ask shyly, picking up the coffee and taking a long sip of the bitter liquid, waiting for his reply.

"Bella," he says, standing up and taking my cup away. Grasping both hands, he looks me directly in the eye and confesses, "After talking with you for only ten minutes I knew I wanted to get to know you. I realize we did this a bit backwards, but can I take you out to lunch? Or on a date sometime later this week?" He pulls me into his arms, smoothing down my damp hair and leans down to whisper in my ear, "No, you're not just a one night stand." He seals his promise with a searing kiss that ends up lasting much of the morning. We decide against leaving my apartment and order some take-out instead, choosing to remain in bed for the rest of the afternoon.

And for the first time ever, I awaken to the smell of coffee, the feel of lips along the back of my neck and a bed no longer empty.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__ – Thanks to anyone reading these. I adore hearing your thoughts and comments in the reviews. Makes my day! _

_Check out my profile for information on the contest I'm hosting, the __**Twilight Post Secret Challenge**__ along with information about my donation of an __**EPOV outtake of Dreams He Sold Her**__. If you haven't voted on the outtake choice yet, please do so, because I'm closing the poll down tonight and there are two tied for first. Thanks!_


	10. Prompt 14 Drabble Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25[dot]com**

**Prompt: ****14**

**Pen Name: Mcgt**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie / ? **

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

Thanks as always to **TwilightMomOfTwo** for looking these over before I post. She rocks!

(Photo: Photos drying on the wall)

**Obsession**

I know it's wrong, but I can't stop.

Her beauty is unparalleled, like nothing I've ever born witness to.

The clicking sound of the shutter closing echoes in the small space as I take photo after photo.

Her walking from room to room in next to nothing.

Her retrieving the mail and departing with her dumb jock of a boyfriend.

Wishing I could have her, but knowing I'd never measure up.

Instead, hiding in the apartment across the street, waiting for the next time she'll appear in my lens.

Devouring the images I've captured, longing for what I cannot have.


	11. Pompt 11 One Shot  Worth It

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 11 (Words written on a napkin)  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<strong>

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

Thanks as always to **TwilightMomofTwo** for betaing all these O/S and drabbles.

**Worth it**

I'd been driving around for an hour, trying to clear my head, to no avail.

We'd been arguing about the future for the last three hours and I had to get out. Out of our tiny apartment and away from him, away from his selfishness and away from his angry words about not understanding him or his dream.

_I've been dating him since I was sixteen, how could I possibly NOT know him?_

Ten years together. We'd survived going to separate colleges across the country. We'd survived two break-ups and dating other people while we were on one of them. We'd survived him getting laid off and me traveling for my job three out of every four weeks. Yet now, now we were so close to crumbling apart, and never to be put back together.

All over his new job wanting to send him to China for a three year project, and since we weren't married, they hadn't offered him a relocation package for anyone or anything but himself.

He didn't even think to talk to me before accepting the new position. It never occurred to him that perhaps I might actually want to go with him. Nope, he rushed home and told me the 'good news' about how he was moving to China in six weeks. Bursting at the seams over how lucky he was to be the youngest executive to be given an overseas assignment, and wasn't I thrilled for him.

_Yeah, thrilled would not be what I was. _

Yet I was the selfish and unsupportive girlfriend, all because I thought he would have at least asked me for my opinion in the matter. I didn't take the promotion I knew would involve a ton of travel before speaking with him and making sure he was okay with it. Nope, I actually took his feelings into consideration before altering our entire life.

Seeing a small bar's sign shining like a beacon in the night, I decided to pull in and have a drink.

The bell over the door rang, announcing my arrival to the handful of other patrons sitting around the U-shaped bar.

"Welcome to the Holey Wall Tavern," a huge man called to me from behind the bar, waving me over to an empty seat near the end towards the door.

"Hey. Can I get a Jack and ginger?" I asked, playing with the cardboard coaster he'd set down in front of me.

"You got it." Placing the tumbler down, he asked, "So, what brings you out tonight? I've never seen you here before, and as I'm sure you've gathered by our name, we're a bit off the beaten path."

I shrugged, unsure what to tell the overly chatty man I didn't know.

"Suit yourself. You wanna talk, I'm an excellent listener. Name's Emmett and I'll be down there if you need me."

But I didn't want to talk. I was all talked out. I'd said my peace. I would have gone had he asked. I would have given up my thriving career just to be with him. For the chance at seeing the world _with_ him, not through what he would tell me over a Skype call or would write to me in an e-mail. I wanted all or nothing. If that made me selfish, then I guessed I was, but for once in my life. Once in this relationship I'd put my foot down and it felt good. Damn good. Of course I might have a different feeling in the light of day when I'd wake up without the man I'd slept next to for most of my adult life.

Downing the amber liquid in two gulps, I signaled for a refill.

Just as Emmett poured me a heavy shot into a new glass, my phone rang, the familiar tune reserved only for Edward. I silenced it quickly and placed it down on the bar waiting for the voicemail alert to chime telling me he'd finished berating me and my choice to leave.

"By that tune, I'm gonna guess that was your man. Am I right?"

"Mmhmm." I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth to admit he was right. That I'd just silenced the man I loved with the push of a button. Fingering the screen, I could still see the faint outline of his face as the phone dimmed back to black.

"You get into a fight or something?"

"Mmhmm."

"You guys been together long?"

For the life of me I couldn't figure out why this man kept talking when I obviously didn't want to speculate on my relationship status.

"Ten years or so," I mumbled, taking a deep swallow, allowing the strong alcohol to burn down my throat.

"Long time," he commented, nodding his head at the phone that buzzed across the countertop. "One hell of a message he left you. You gonna listen to it or sit here sulking?"

"How about you mind your own business, get me one more and leave the sulking to me?" I snarked, giving him a shitty grin while waving my now empty glass in his face. He shook his head at my rudeness, but did as I asked, placing a fresh coaster and drink down in front of me.

I trailed my fingers down the lines of condensation surrounding the heavy tumbler, contemplating listening to the message.

I'd been lost in thought for a while when I heard one of my favorite songs come over the sound system.

_Where are you going?_

_With your long face pulling down…_

I smiled wistfully thinking how perfect the song was for my mood. Wishing I was back at home figuring out my relationship with the one I loved.

Taking one last pull from my drink, I glanced down to see a note on the coaster, speaking the words in my heart, I already knew.

_Anything you truly want must be worth fighting for._

I was about to throw a twenty on the bar when I heard a familiar voice singing in my ear the words I'd been longing to hear, "But I do know one thing. Is where you are, is where I belong. I do know where you go, is where I want to be… I'm sorry, baby."

"Edward! How in the world did you find me way out here?" I smiled as he brushed my hair away from my face, looking endearingly apologetic.

"Your phone has GPS, sweetie. I left you a message telling you I was coming, didn't you get it?"

I shook my head sheepishly, confessing, "I'm sorry I left…"

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first…"

We both spoke over the other trying to atone for our part in the argument.

"Bella, I talked to my boss and he said he'd work something out with the relocation package if you wanted to come with me." He was holding my hand, sitting on the stool beside me with his face looking so hopeful.

"So, I'm guessing you're the significant other?" Emmett butted into our conversation, asking if Edward wanted something to drink.

"Just a Heineken, please."

"Coming right up."

"So, we're going to China?" I asked, smiling at his handsome face, glad that he'd come after me. Needing to feel needed and wanted after what had transpired earlier.

"If you want to come with me, then yes. If you don't, then I'll tell them I changed my mind. You're the most important person in my life and I'm sorry for not telling you that earlier. I was so excited about being recognized for my hard work, I forgot all about the person who helped get me there."

We sat at the bar, finishing up our cocktails and working out the details of our relationship until closing time. Before leaving I remembered to grab the coaster off the bar, sliding it into my purse so I'd never cease to remember Edward was always worth the fight. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks as always for reading. Leave a review if you have any comments. Love to hear your thoughts.

**Just a couple of things**.

I entered the Pick your Pic contest - please go read the entries and vote for your favorites - **PickYourPicContest** user profile.

Don't forget to check out the **Twilight Post Secret Challenge**. A o/s contest I'm hosting that's now accepting entries until Nov 30th. Check out my profile for the link - pick a secret from the prompts provided & get writing!


	12. Prompt 7 Drabble Caught

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

**thetwilight25[dot]com **

**Prompt: 7 - Clandestine  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<strong>

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle / Esme  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

Thanks as always to **TwilightMomofTwo** for looking these over for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong>

In the dead of night, I sneak around in the dark.

My footsteps echo along the expanse of hardwood leading from the steps to the kitchen.

Turning on the light above the stove, the soft, dim glow illuminates my prize.

Creeping over, I lift the lid, settling it on the counter as quietly as possible.

My eyes grow large, knowing what's waiting for me beneath its decorative layers.

I lift my finger, just a moment from experiencing paradise, when I'm blinded.

"Aha! I knew you'd try to sneak a piece of that cake. You sneaky little dessert thief. Hands off!"


	13. Prompt 10 Drabble A Remarkable Talent

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

**thetwilight25[dot]com **

**Prompt: 10 - Insipid  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<strong>

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Aro / Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

Thanks as always to **TwilightMomofTwo** for looking these over for me.

**A Remarkable Talent**

Sitting upon my throne, I grasp each person's hand within mine.

Listening to their deepest, darkest thoughts, words and deeds.

Yet all are pretty much the same.

Millennia after millennia nothing has really shocked my _dainty_ sensibilities.

Nothing until she's forced to place her human hand in mine own.

Her dedication to her love is remarkable, and her silence is a revelation.

Knowing I want her for my own, regardless of the cost.

I weigh down my sentence upon her beloved.

Knowing his death prior to her transformation will be a mere forgotten memory.

I will possess her after all.


	14. Prompt 5 Drabble Perfect Morning

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

**thetwilight25[dot]com **

**Prompt: 5 - Snowy Branch**

**Pen Name: Mcgt**

**Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Nessie & Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**

**thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts**

Thanks as always to **TwilightMomofTwo** for looking these over for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Morning<strong>

Covers pulled up to my chin, I snuggle further into my cocoon of blankets.

The light streaming through the window is so bright; I know the weatherman's prediction was correct.

Before I have a chance to get up and see for myself, brown curls have jumped into the bed, screeching in delight.

"Mommy, did you see? It snowed! Get up, get up." Renesmee's glee is infectious and I can only sleepily smile at her excitement.

The smell of fresh coffee wafts in only a moment later, and the three of us curl underneath the blankets, watching as the flakes fall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_I woke up to a similar situation this morning and it made me smile. I just had to write it._

_Thanks for reading, much love to you all. _


	15. Prompt 24 Drabble Hide and Seek

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 24 (Man holding shoes in forest)

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rated: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Thanks to **TwlightMomOfTwo** for her lightening fast beta skills. She rules!

* * *

><p><strong>Hide and Seek<strong>

I hear her footsteps take off as soon as I say the word, go.

We've been at it for two days, and have traveled so far into the wilderness I had to shed my ruined shoes somewhere deep in the Northwest Territory.

Back and forth, we work on our hunting and tracking skills. Her silent mind forces me to utilize my other senses, and it's exhilarating for us both.

Giving her a two minute head start, I take off after her, knowing when I do finally reach her, the reward will be the delectable taste of her lips.

Both sets.


	16. Prompt 1 One Shot Summer of Sin

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 1 – Hand waving from a car as they leave the beach.

Pen Name: Mcgt

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella and ?

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

Thanks as always to **TwilightMomofTwo** for looking these over for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer of Sin<strong>

The wind was in my hair, surf at my back and she was standing before me, waiting for my traditional goodbye, the one we'd perfected over these last three summers. Our summer fling was over like the waning sun, setting over the Pacific, gone before you'd ever really gotten a chance to appreciate its beauty.

This year, something had changed. I didn't want to let her go, back to her real life. Or maybe I just didn't want to go back to the life I was pretending to live.

"Bella," I started, but was cut off by her finger pressed up against my lips.

"Don't say it. You know how it goes. What happens here stays here."

Her words wounded me even though I knew exactly why she had to say them.

Why we both should've been saying them.

No one would've understood. No one would've approved. Not her family, and certainly not my own.

We'd both been considered liabilities, each for our own reasons, but should this come out, it could ruin everything.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I do."

Her simple words struck me like a slap in the face. Her complete dismissal of the cherished words I'd been holding back all summer in fear that she'd reject me. Leaving my summer filled with lonely nights, and pretending to be someone I wasn't.

With her, I got to be me.

At least who I thought I'd be if I was ever actually allowed to be it.

"Baby, you know this is what is. Pretty soon, this will all be over. Maybe then…" She let her voice drift off, because we both knew our families were what they were. Even if things changed, they wouldn't accept us. It just wasn't permitted. It went against every fiber of their being.

I could just see my mother, her perfectly coiffed hair pulled tightly into a chignon, a tight smile etched across her heavily botoxed face, trying to hold it all together amid the storm we could create if a whisper of our relationship was ever revealed.

"There has to be a way. I mean, Stanford isn't that far away from Berkeley. We could work –"

"I can't risk it. I'm sorry."

She pressed a kiss against my cheek, and walked off towards her car, parked at the far end of the now darkened lot. I couldn't move. I was stunned for a moment that she'd really gone and I'd have to resort to seeing pictures of her strewn across the pages of the New York Times and Washington Post as her dad's campaign really began to ramp up for next year's election.

An election where one of our families would win out. Not both.

Senator Swan and my mom were both in the running for the Republican nomination. She'd even had the audacity to ask if I'd take next year off so I could help her on the campaign trail as soon as school lets out in May. As if I had nothing better to do next summer than stumping for a party I didn't even believe in.

The image of plastering a fake smile on my face and shaking hands with every man, woman and child in the country made me nauseated at the mere thought.

Yet you didn't say no to my mother. Hell, that's how she got to where she was now, by never accepting defeat. No only means you needed to work harder to persuade someone into doing something you wanted. Not that they actually didn't want to do it.

She was crazy, but I'm related. What could I do?

I got in the car, turning on my iPod to my Ironic Mix, knowing my mother would never understand it and sang at the top of my lungs as I turned towards the highway. Back towards my lie of a life.

I didn't even make it to the freeway ramp when I turned around, resolved to say goodbye to the love of my life properly.

I knocked loudly on her hotel door, hoping like hell she was alone.

Before she even spoke, I pulled her to me, kissing her with everything I had, knowing it was likely for the last time.

"Goodbye," I whispered, looking longingly into her chocolate eyes, and wishing she'd invite me in for one last time, but she didn't. A tear streaked down her cheek, but she remained silent.

"You know where to reach me if you ever change your mind." I kissed her gently, wiping the remnants of her tears off her face with my thumb and departed, not looking back. If I did, I knew I'd beg her to change her mind, and I didn't want to appear weaker than I already am.

I drove through the night, getting back to my apartment in record time, unsure of how I'd actually managed to do it, since my vision was impaired with tears the entire way.

When I'd finally woken up some hours later, I was shocked to see I'd missed ten calls over the course of my few hours of sleep.

Mom called four times

Dad called twice.

Bella called every thirty minutes.

I wasn't exactly sure what the hell was going on, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Opening my door, I grabbed the newspaper sitting on my stoop, the headline reading.

_Republican candidates' daughters caught in compromising position. _

Sure enough, there was a grainy photo of Bella and I kissing in front of her hotel room splashed across it.

Fuck.

My phone trilled in my hand.

Mom

"Hello?" I asked, waiting for the shit explosion to blow up in my ear.

"Alice. Have you been lying to me? All this time? Every summer when I've sent you down to intern, you've been spending time with Bella Swan?"

I'd expected her voice to be much angrier instead of the hurt laced tone I heard in its place.

"Mom, I…" My voice caught in my throat. I was so tired of lying. "Mom, I love her. I've been trying to hide it because I know how you feel about homosexuals, but I can't help it." Taking a deep breath, I let out the secret I'd been hanging on to for the better part of six years.

"I'm gay."

I felt as if I'd just heaved a boulder off of my chest, finally feeling like I could breathe for the first time since I realized what I was. No, _who_ I was.

We spent a long time talking that day and the many days that followed. My parents eventually accepted my choice, even if they didn't really understand it.

Once we'd been outted by the press, Bella saw no reason to hide our relationship any further. While my parents slowly accepted our relationship, Bella's never really had. They distanced themselves from her, only really contacting her over the holidays to wish her a Merry Christmas. It broke Bella's heart to not have the support of her family, but she knew she could count on me. I'd stand with her, through thick or thin.

In fact, I was planning on asking her to marry me this July, on the very beach we met that first summer we'd spent together, hoping it would result in a life we'd never have to spend apart.


	17. Prompt 12 Drabble The Storm

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 12 (Person sitting in tree)

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Rated: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Unfortunately, because I'm a total procrastinator, this isn't beta'd. Sorry. All errors are my own doing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Storm<strong>

Rain pounded against my window in sheets, the lights flickered, trying to wage its own battle against the storm.

A crack of lightening made me jump, when I saw you crouched in the tree outside my window.

Rushing to the glass to see if my eyes deceived me, you were gone. Swept away by tide of my imagination, bolstered by the squall's roar in my ears.

I tried to sleep, but couldn't, my mind continued to churn over what I may or may not have seen.

Two days later I knew the truth, unfortunately for me, you were very real.


	18. Prompt 15 Drabble Stand By You

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 15 (I'm Sorry)

Pairing: Jasper / Alice

Rated: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Unfortunately, because I'm a total procrastinator, this isn't beta'd. Sorry. All errors are my own doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Stand by You<strong>

The depression pulls you under, dragging you down to the depths of despair only you can comprehend.

I try to help you any way I can, but it never seems to be enough.

You don't sleep and you hardly eat. The doctor's tried you out on more medications than I can count, yet you can't let go.

You stay in bed, telling everyone to just leave you alone.

Yet I persist, hoping one day the doctor will get it right and you'll turn back to the bubbly effervescent woman who I married all those years ago.

Hoping.

Praying.

Loving.

**You.**


	19. Prompt 16 Drabble Over the Top

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 16 Lavish

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rated: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Unfortunately, because I'm a total procrastinator, this isn't beta'd. Sorry. All errors are my own doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Over the Top<strong>

Glancing down the rows of white tulle, red rose adorned pews and the bounty of silk and lace surrounding my body, I feel ill.

It's too much.

I tried to speak up and tell you this wasn't what I wanted, yet your mother swept in and took my choices away.

Giving me this.

The wedding of my dreams

Scratch that.

The wedding of _her_ dreams.

The guests are due to arrive in an hour, and the only thing I can do is wait to walk down the aisle, anticipating being married to you, not the spectacle of this extravagant wedding.


	20. Prompt 6 Drabble What If?

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 6 - Ambivalence

Pairing: Bella/Jake

Rated: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Unfortunately, because I'm a total procrastinator, this isn't beta'd. Sorry. All errors are my own doing.

* * *

><p><strong>What If?<strong>

Seven years, gone

A streaking flash before my eyes.

Yet here I sit, alone in our bedroom wondering what has become of us.

Our love has grown stagnant over the years, wallowing in the muck of petty arguments and trite daily interactions.

Yet I'm not sure I possess enough strength to do what I should do.

Instead, I waver on the knife of indecision, wondering if my life would be happier if I just had the guts to pull the trigger and ask you for a divorce.

But I don't.

Instead, I allow another night to pass in bored ambivalence.


	21. Prompt 20 Drabble Like I Never Existed

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 20 - Vanish

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Rated: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Unfortunately, because I'm a total procrastinator, this isn't beta'd. Sorry. All errors are my own doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I never Existed<strong>

You disappeared into the woods, leaving me for the wolves.

I was still in shock from how easy it was for you to be rid of me. Words spoken with such venom and malice, it made me wince as if they were a hand striking me across the face.

You didn't love me

You didn't want me.

Yet you cared enough to tell me to take care of myself in your absence.

The thought made me laugh, a harsh gravely chuckle that held no humor.

I vowed to risk everything, including my life, if it meant getting back at you.

A/N

I don't know... Bella seemed like such a push over in NM. What if she became a vengeful bitch? That's where this prompt took me.

Thanks & sorry for all the updates today, but I was a huge slacker over the holidays & am finally getting these uploaded.

Happy New Year!


	22. Prompt 17 Drabble Wishful Thinking

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 17 - Lick

Pairing: Emmett / Rose

Rated: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Unfortunately, because I'm a total procrastinator, this isn't beta'd. Sorry. All errors are my own doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wishful Thinking<strong>

My eyes never left her mouth.

Her favorite flavor was melting all over her hand in the sweltering heat. Watching as her tongue darted out repeatedly in a failing attempt to stop the flow of ice cream down her delicate wrist.

But boys like me don't get to buy girls like her ice cream at the parlor.

We were paid to mow their lawns and clean their pools.

Guys like me were supposed to be in the background, never seen and never heard.

I could only watch as she got into her fancy car, driving back to her fancy life.


	23. PRompt 23 Drabble Happy Birthday

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 23 - (Couple covering eyes)

Pairing: Bella / Edward

Rated: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Unfortunately, because I'm a total procrastinator, this isn't beta'd. Sorry. All errors are my own doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday<strong>

"Come on, take a guess," he whispered, covering my eyes in an attempt at surprising me for my birthday.

"Fine," I exclaimed in a huff, wondering why he never took my words at face value when I said I didn't like my birthday celebrated. "It's a puppy?" Knowing full well I was allergic and he wouldn't do that to me.

"Bella…"

"I fucking don't know." Spinning out from beneath his large hands I saw my mom standing before me, suitcases sitting on the floor beside her. "You flew my mom up?"

"Am I forgiven?"

"Absolutely." Kissing him deeply in gratitude.


	24. Prompt 25 Drabble Wedding Envy

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 25 - Wedding Cake

Pairing: Esme / Carlisle

Rated: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Unfortunately, because I'm a total procrastinator, this isn't beta'd. Sorry. All errors are my own doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Envy<strong>

I stared at the beautiful three tiered confection with blatant envy.

My sister wasn't supposed to marry before me.

I was her older sister by almost ten years. I shouldn't be envious that she'd found her mate, yet the green eyed monster on my shoulder disagreed.

"Pardon me, but would you like to dance?" A smooth voice asked from behind me.

When I glanced over my shoulder, the most amazing blue eyes were staring back at me, a grin planted firmly across his handsome face.

I could only nod, as he took my hand, gliding me onto the dance floor.


	25. Prompt 9 Drabble Get a Garmin

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 9 - Friction

Pairing: Rosalie

Rated: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

Unfortunately, because I'm a total procrastinator, this isn't beta'd. Sorry. All errors are my own doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Get a Garmin<strong>

His mouth moved down my stomach, aiming for the Promised Land.

But I knew once he got there I'd have to give him directions, just like I did with every guy.

For some reason my clit was like the tomb of the unknown orgasm. Every guy tried, but my purple sparkly rocket seemed to be the only one who knew the way to my heart.

"How does this feel, baby?"

Ugh, baby? Really? This guy wasn't even worth pulling out the map for.

"Know what? This isn't working for me," I mumbled, knowing I'd put my friend to use later.

* * *

><p>AN

Thanks to anyone who read all these prompts. This was a fun little challenge for me to do and it helped break up the cobwebs that plagued my WIP stories. I promise that Behind the Velvet Rope will post in early/mid-January.

I also have an outtake for Fandom for Texas - Dreams I Sold Her that will be posted probably Tuesday, and my Fandom Gives Back o/s called Internet Reconnect that will be posted soon too.

Thanks again & Happy New Year!


End file.
